


Lies

by Ironteddybear



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironteddybear/pseuds/Ironteddybear
Summary: This is a oneshot I've been sitting on for a while. I finished it tonight and just wanted to put it somewhere.Inspired by a close friend of mine named KJ..Dan was almost positive he was a dick at this point.He wasn’t sure before, but now he was definitely certain.





	Lies

Dan was almost positive he was a dick at this point.  
He wasn’t sure before, but now he was definitely certain. Standing hand in hand with Chris while the slightly smaller boy chatted about something Dan didn’t really understand. He wasn’t supposed to be holding Chris’ hand. It’d never in a million years been his plan.  
But at the time it’d seemed like the perfect way to upset Phil and it still was, kind of. But now he wasn’t playing with Phil’s emotions, he was playing with Chris’ and, as a result, PJ as well.  
PJ had been snappy and cold with him ever since he’d started dating. Dan didn’t see the problem, it’s not like he was jealous because he was straight in a perfect relationship with Sophie. So why did he care so much that Chris was his rebound?  
“I’m straight, not a fucking asshole, Daniel Howell. Chris is my friend. And you’re playing with his heart so that you can get back at Phil. How can you be such a heartless bastard?”  
PJ’s words rang through his head for the hundredth time that week. He was right, of course. He’d dragged Chris unwillingly and unknowingly into the centre of relationship drama he probably didn’t even want to be a part of. If he were any other man, he would’ve cut it off as soon as he’d gotten done talking to PJ.  
But he couldn’t.  
“Dan? Earth to Dan?” Chris waved his hand in front of the lanky man’s face. Dan blinked and came crashing back to reality.  
“You zoned out again. If you want me to change the subject, just let me know. I don’t mind.” He raised his eyebrows and Dan nodded weakly. Chris smiled innocently.  
“How about we talk about Phil then? What’s he up to?” He asked casually, glancing into a passing shop’s window to see if it was worth stopping for. It must not have been because he continued walking.  
“Phil?”  
Chris stopped abruptly. “Don’t play dumb with me Dan. It’s bad enough you roped me in and got me to believe it. I find it hard to believe dating me has nothing to do with you and Phil.”  
Dan fumbled to find the right words to say. He couldn’t. There was nothing to say.  
“It’s obvious you want to be with him, Dan. So I don’t know why you’re wasting your time here, with me. You could’ve told me, you know? Instead of fucking with my emotions and letting me believe I actually had a chance.” He met Dan’s eyes.  
“H- How... PJ.” Dan screwed his eyes shut and Chris laughed coldly.  
“Did you really think Peej wouldn’t have told me? We’re best friends, Dan. Just go. Go to him instead.”  
Dan wanted to argue, to tell Chris that it wasn’t what it looked like. That he loved him. That all of this had been a big misunderstanding on PJ’s part.  
But that would be a lie.  
He turned back in the direction of he and Phil’s flat.  
He couldn’t bring himself to lie to Chris anymore than he already had. To hurt him anymore than he already had.


End file.
